la cancion
by TRIXLI
Summary: hola no soy dueño de esta cuenta pero mi prima me la presto y escuche una nueva cancion de hora de aventura y decidi escribir ojala que les guste queria cambiar la foto pero no pude y mi prima tampoco
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia normal en bajoterra parece que el blakk no planeaba nada entonces todos los de la banda de shane tomaron un descanso y se fueron a la cascada de luz trixie,eli y pronto estaban nadando mientras kord jugaba con las babosas en eso todos fueron a comer terminaron de comer y hisieron un concurso de canto improvisado kord saco papel y lápiz para apuntar los nombres de todos cada uno saco un papelito y estaban organisados de la siguiente manera:

Trixie-kord

Pronto-eli

Kord-pronto

Eli-trixie

Empeso kord su cancion fue mas burla que otra cosa luego siguio Trixie ella se bengo por pronto y fue muy sarcástica luego pronto y hasaber que canto no sele entendio ni j y llego el turno de eli y canto

No puedo yo ocultar lo que siento

Ella no lo sabe y no lo entiendo

Ya no se que hacer no lo quiere creer y ella no puede ver

Si supiera loque siento yo por ella lo que siente mi corazón

Me conzume toda mi vida mi vida no puede comenzar

Ya no lo puedo soportar

Ya no lo puedo soportar

No lo puedo soportar

A aaaaaaaaaaaa

A aaaaaaaaaa

Aa

Nadie dijo nada solo aplaudieron eli se sento sonrojado por lo que canto ya de regreso eli solo fue al patio trasero y se sento en lo que canto trixie lo vio afuerra y aprobecho por lo que le canto a ella ella se sento a la par de eli y se recostó en su hombro eli solo sintió al go en su hombro y se volteo a ver era trixie ella se quedo viendo a eli y le dijo

Gracias eli bueno por eso que cantaste

Te gusto dijo eli muy sorprendido por lo que dijo trixie

Si fue tierno

En eso se que daron viéndose uno al otro y se empezaron a acercarse y se estaban besándose y kord vio todo solo se quedo en shok cuando los vio besándose.


	2. Chapter 2

en eso la feliz pareja entro al refugio y kord solo les sonrio maleficamente porque les iba a interogar a los 2 eli se fue a la cocina a comer ya que no comio mucho en el almuerzo haci que fue a comer y trixie a terminar de editar videos y kord aprobecho a interogar a eli de su besito

Kord-hola eli de sting

eli-!KORD¡

kord-que, que pasa eli acaso no me digas que no te gusta trixie

eli solo se sonroj y no dijo nada

kord-que pasa porque no me contestas eli

eli-porque no quieron kord

kord se atrebio a decirle a su lider molesto que los vio besandose

QUE dijo eli nos biste besandonos

sip dijo kord

no lo dibulges kord

xfa dijo eli ok dijo kord

en eso eli subio a su habitacion y trixie salio a dejar a sus babosas en eso kord llamo a trixie a que bajara entonces trixie le pregunto que que queria y este dijo

Kord- te hare 3 preguntas trixie de shane

trixie-!kord¡ porque me dices asi y cuales sontus preguntas

gusta eli lo besaste y lo vi todo

Trixie- oye la ultima noes una pregnta

Kord- responde pues

trixie-ok 1que te importa te interesa y 3. PORQUE ME PREGUNTAS ESO

trixie se marcho enojada y antes que entrara kord le dijo que lo vio todo trixie solo dijo QUE no lo dibulges kord xfa ok dijo kord l"es guardare su secretito" dijo kord asiendo comias en el aire a que te refueres kord dijo trixie con intriga en eso salio eli por un baso de agua y kord llamo a ambos eli iba soñoliento(nose como se dice no me jusgen)que quieres kord dijo eli bostesando o nada solo que date aqui ok dijo eli kord en realidad se fue a dormir solo que ria dejar a eli con trixie pero su plan no funciono eli se quedo dormido y trixie solo lo miraba dormido y se sento ala par de el y se recosto en su hombro y se quedo dormida(bueno no se si su plan fallo o no )

* * *

perdon por decir que estaba completo pero se me ocurio en lo que me estaba bañando.


	3. Chapter 3

si quieren saber que canto kord fue esto

pronto pronto tu siempre duermes y yo siempre te despierto si no es con una babosa flatulorinca

jabonosa y si no conotra para mi ya se volvio costmbre tu comida apesta y nunca sabe bien solo

cuando es casera ahi si la disfruto

me cae mal que te alages a ti mismo

porque es fastidioso.

Gracias

el turno de trixie y ella canto esto

kord no deberias burlarte de pronto

porque tu siempre apestas es literal porque tu no te bañas

y yo que soy una mujer tederoto en el arcade

y tambien en los videojuegos

y aveses tu actuasiones son como cuando pronto se alaga

Gracias

bueno enserio quieren saber que canto pront bueno les dire

eli eli eli eli eli tu nose que edslo ewu pero

siempre vsad por el vdoominon peligrioso y

yo gte dibg go que no

y ya nose que mas cantar dijo pronto

y bueno eli ya se los puse

* * *

bye espero lo que les gusto y no me jusgen porque se me ocurrio bañandome.


End file.
